OMAKE Pra s Mga Alng Mgwa
by windtamer01
Summary: Isang gabi, nagkagulo-gulo na naman sa bahay nila Anna at Yoh... lolz


Nowts ng Awtor: Dedikeyted ito para sa lahat ng mga Pilipinong sobrang bored ngayong bakasyon… Katuwaan ko lang po ito dahil desperado na akong gumawa ng kahit anong nakakalokong bagay. HAhaha! Pasensiya na po kung nakalagay ito sa kategoryang English. Ilalagay ko rin naman ito sa kategoryang Pilipino para masaya! Nyahaha!

Disclaimer: (bka nagtataka kayo kung bakit ingles ung nasa kaliwa! Tinatanggap na 'yon sa wikang Filipino! Hahaha!) Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Shaman King pati na rin yung mga ginamit ko n palabas galling s dalawang pinagpipitagang channel.

Warning: Major spoiler ahead! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

/ -dialogue sa tv

sound sa bahay nila

**

* * *

**

**OMAKE Pra s Mga Alng Mgwa…**

_law-of-roninz_

**Unang Kabanata**

Anna: Hala! Last episode na ng Full House! Yoh! Dali! Ilipat mo nay na sa ch. 77!

Yoh: (nagmamadaling sumunod) Oo!

/baby! Tingnan mo ito oh! Bagay sa'yo/

/Hindi! Mas bagay sa'kin 'to/

/Sira ka talaga/

/ .. … /

/ FIN/

Anna: Yun lang! Ang dami-daming 'pinalabas n commercial tapos 'yun lang! BITIN! Grrr! (nagring yung telepono)

Pirika: Anna! Napanood mo ba yung ending? Ang ganda noh! Ang sweet nila Justin at Jessie!

Anna: Anong maganda, eh ang ikli ikli lang ng napanood ko! Nabitin ako!

Pirika: Ano ka! Ok lang kaya! Nakita mo ba nung inalagaan ni Jessie si Justin? Déjà vu! Ahahaha!

Anna: Wala naman akong nakitang ganun eh! Sinungaling!

Pirika: Hoy! Manigas ka! Hindi ako nagsisinungaling noh!

Anna: Che! Bye bye na nga!

Pirika: Babush!

Anna: Yoh!

Yoh: (namumutla sa takot) Bakit?

Anna: Peste ka! Hindi mo na naman inilipat ka'gad sa Full House! Ang dami ko tuloy na-miss! (sinapak si Yoh)

Yoh: AraaayY! Tulong! 'Nay ku po!

Anna: Kulang pa sa'yo yan! Eto pa! UM!

(may umextrang epal)

Manta: Yoh! Ito na yung ipinapabili mo sa'king vcd set ng Memories of Bali.

Anna: Akin na 'yan! (pinagbabali yung bawat cd)

Yoh:… (napanganga)

Manta: … (napanganga din)

(may panibagong extra)

Horo Horo: (kakalabas pa lang ng banyo at nangangalingasaw) Haaayy… natapos din. Oo nga pala, ubos na ung bathroom tissue—

Anna: (pinagbabato kay Horo Horo yung bawat cd na binali niya)

Horo Horo: AAaah! Nagwawala na naman si bruha! (umiiwas sa mga baling cd)

Anna: Bruha pala ha!

KAPOW!

(oopss! maraming dakilang extra na naman ang sisingit!)

Chocolove: (nilunon ang bato sabay sigaw) DARNA!

WOOSH

Chocolove: Ikaw na naghahasik ng kasamaan, gagapiin kita!

Horo Horo: Go Kuwago! Taluninmo si bruha!

Chocolove: eng eng! Darna!

Hao: Pilipinas? Game k n b!

Darna este Chocolove: GAME NA!

Anna: GAME NA!

/tenet tet tet tneeett teneenneett teet tettt teneneneneeentt …/

Pirika: (galing sa kung saang impyerno) TAYA NA! Kanino kayo pupusta? Kay Anna d bruha o kay Choco, ang Kuwago? Lagay niyo na yung mga pera nyo dito!

Kino: Darna! Ako ang harapin mo! Ako si Krystala!

/ LIPAAAD/

(nagdatingan ang mga X-laws na animo'y mga mulawin…)

Lyserg: O Alwina… miss na miss na kita

Jeanne: Aguiluz…

(maghahalikan na sana)

Ryu: Ako, si Mambabarang ay tutulungan si Anna-okami sa abot ng aking makakaya! Waaahhh!

Anna: Sandali nga! Bakit kayo lahat nandito!

/KAILANGAN LANG PAGBIGYAN… KULANG LANG SA PANSIIIIIIINN/

Chocolove: Humanda ka sken BRUHAA!

Ren: (tinusok sa ilong si kuwago, nyay! Si chocolove pala gamit uyung spear niya) tigilan niyo na nga itong kalokohang ito!

Faust: May namatay ba sa inyo? 'Wag kaung mag-alala, bubuhayin ko uli kayo gamit ang aking necromancy! Ahahhah!

Lahat maliban kay Faust: (nagsi-uwian na at ang iba nmn ay natulog na)

Yoh: Anna, patawad dun sa kanina… adik kasi talaga aq sa memories of bali eh…

Anna…

Yoh: Anna?

Anna: wala yun… (nagdidikit ng papel sa likod ni Yoh)

Horo Horo: Tingnan nyo ung nasa likuran ni yoH! Libreng sipa! Masaya t0h!

BOOM! KaPOw! KaBLaM!-

Tamao: Handa na ang hapunan!

Horo Horo: (mas mabilis pa sa alas-kuwatro) KAINAN NA!

/Tama na yan, inuman na…/

* * *

A/n: LA tlga aqng mgwa… Sana nagustuhan niu kahit na kung anu-ano lng pnglllgy q d2… HEHEH! At alam kong lang ka-sense-sense toh hehehe.  


End file.
